After She Wakes
by Coral Candy
Summary: “Father he wants me to marry Granger.” Draco said looking absolutely livid and pointing towards Dumbledore. DRACO/HERMIONE
1. Dumbledore's Opinion

"Hermione, our lovely Head Girl, you have awoken." Professor Dumbledore said, once again breaking the silence that had previously filled the room. Although you couldn't see, you could tell, that every student that would fit had his or her ear pressed up against the door.

"Professor, I'm rather confused, how long have I been here?" she asked glancing around the hospital wing and its occupants. Harry and Ron were looking from Hermione to Malfoy in disbelief. Ginny had a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Snape and McGonagall had managed to look half composed. Madam Pompfrey was bustling about preparing a potion for Hermione. And Malfoy, Malfoy was a different story. His expression was on mixed of confusion and hatred, disbelief and horror. In all honesty, it was hilarious. He couldn't believe what was happening, his father would have a fit, and surely he wouldn't actually go ahead and marry her. Sure she wasn't bad to look at, not a model in any case, but very pretty. The years had done her good. Her complexion perhaps only two shades darker than his own contrasting with her chestnut colored locks. Her eyes were a gorgeous brown color. Nope in no way was she ugly. Of course Malfoy would never ever admit this. It was the fact that they'd been enemies since first year! Did no one understand, seven years of hating someone and then you're told that you're their one true love. It was rubbish. He was convinced that the old man in front of him was off his rocker.

"You have been asleep for almost a week now," the old man said kindly. Hermione's eyes widened and she bolted straight up and tried to get out of bed. Madame Pompfrey soon put a stop to that though.

"Goodness gracious, what in the heavens do you think you're doing, you need to stay in bed!" the mediwitch cried.

"Stay in bed?" Hermione asked incredulously, "I've been in bed over a week! I'll fail all my NEWT's!" she shouted trying once again to get out of bed. This time, Madame Pompfrey, Harry and Ron all ran forward to stop her. Once they were sure she was not going to make another sudden lurch for the exit Dumbledore continued.

"Miss Granger, do you remember anything of the time before you fell asleep?" he asked. Hermione appeared to be thinking for a moment.

"Yes." She said uncertainly, "I think. I remember Harry and Malfoy dueling." She said. She looked over to Malfoy who was standing at the back of the crowd.

"What is he doing here?" she asked pointing to Malfoy, he gave her a scowl before turning his head towards the doorway only to be greeted by at least ten faces peering in at him through the small window situated at the top of the door. He glared at the all and they all hurried away from the window, never leaving the entrance to the wing though.

"Ah, yes Mr. Malfoy would you like to step forward?" He asked looking at the angry Head Boy, "I'm sure you'll be surprised to know that Draco actually saved your life." He said smiling with the same twinkle in his eye as always.

"Really?" Hermione asked looking surprised.

"Yes." Dumbledore said kindly.

"How?" she asked. She looked over at Malfoy who was currently finding a fascinating interest in a particular part of the charmed flooring.

"Well, I'm sure all that can be saved for later but now my dear, you should perhaps catch up on your studies as I'm sure your keen to do." The head said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley could I talk to you in my office for a while?"

"But…"

"Mr. Potter, I assure you, you will be able to talk to Miss Granger later but now I need your assistance on a very important issue." Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose before nodding. Ron and Harry each giving Hermione a wave on their way out, they followed the wise headmaster through the halls of Hogwarts and up into his office.

"Fizzing Whizzbee's" he stated clearly to the statue of the gargoyle. The entrance opened and took them up to the level of his office. Once inside the room, Draco shouted, "I am not marrying her!" Dumbledore looked at him with an amused expression.

"Why not?" he asked. Draco looked at him as if he was mad.

"Because, I don't want to!" he cried.

"Why, after all she is the love of your life." He said.

"Oh for the love of Merlin… Granger and I've been enemies for years, we hate each other." He clearly said, talking to Dumbledore as if he was a small child rather that the great wizard he was.

"Surely you can learn to love her Mr. Malfoy."

"Malfoy's don't love" he growled, clearly getting angrier and more frustrated by the second. Harry and Ron were listening on the conversation from a distance, no one wanted to interrupt and be on the receiving end of one of his hexes.

"Aright Mr. Malfoy, I should send an owl to your parents. They will obviously want to know. We shall have to owl Miss Granger's parents to let them know she is awake and well."

"Want to know what?" Malfoy asked through gritted teeth.

"That you are to be married." Dumbledore said looking thoughtful for a brief moment before adding, "And of course there has to be a date set."

"I'm not marrying her!" he almost yelled.

"But if you don't the spell will wear its way back and take a hold of her again in just one month." Dumbledore said brightly.

"Well then let it!"

"I think the Minister of Magic will have something to say about that."

Draco's face paled at the thought of what he might actually have to do. Marry Hermione Granger. That was not something he ever planned on doing, in fact he hadn't planned on ever speaking, no seeing her ever again.

"But, but – but," he began stuttering, "but, I don't want to." He finished lamely.

"That is something that cannot be helped," he said gravely turning his attention to the two other people in the room.

"Harry, Ron, I was wondering on how best to tell Miss Granger that she is in fact engaged, do you have any thoughts on the matter?" he asked. Harry and Ron looked disbelievingly at their head teacher.

"Perhaps, you know not tell her, just have them married, have them lead normal lives you know except for the fact that they can't get married." Ron suggested deadly serious.

"No that won't do, another part of the spell is having an eternal bond with each other."

"Eternal Bond, what does that mean," Harry asked, wondering if he actually wanted to know the answer.

"It means that they have to be together, otherwise their lives will take a downwards turn. Making them become exactly what they don't want to be." He told them wisely, glancing at Draco.

"Does that mean Malfoy would be nice?" Ron asked. Dumbledore chuckled at this while Draco sent a piercing look this way.

"Well I suggest you help me with these owls."


	2. Grangers v Malfoys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. **

**After She Wakes: Chapter Two**

"What happened to me Gin?" the confused girl asked her red-haired friend who was currently watching the disappearing backs of Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Huh?"

"What happened?" she repeated.

"Oh, you were just knocked out by the curses," Ginny smiled, "Nothing serious at all." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Ginny?" she asked. Ginny looked up worriedly.

"Yes," she said almost uncertainly.

"Why was Malfoy here?"

"Oh, um… um, oh you know head duties, watching the head girl, right." She lied. Being left with Hermione was being proved harder than first thought. Hermione was bound to have loads of questions that Ginny couldn't answer, at least not until Dumbledore came back. Hermione nodded. Madame Pompfrey came in at that time ready with the potion she was meant to give Hermione, a relief medicine for headaches. After all being thrown to the floor isn't great for your skull.

"You all looked shocked when I woke up." She said obviously looking for some sort of reason of to why this was.

"Um, yeah well you know, you were out for a week, we were worried."

"A week, I can't believe it, I could fail my N.E.W.T.'s." she told her, looking very much panic stricken.

"That's ridiculous Hermione; surely even you can see that. You're the smartest girl in the school!" Ginny practically laughed. Madame Pompfrey who was currently changing the sheets on the bed next to Hermione's even found this amusing. Ginny could see the edges of her mouth twitch upwards into a slight smile.

"It's not impossible Gin. You know I could be studying right now, you couldn't go and get my books d-"

"Absolutely not, Professor Dumbledore gave me strict orders for you to stay perfectly calm until he returns!" Madame Pompfrey said. At that moment, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Malfoy, two adults and her parents came, wait, her PARENTS!

"Mum, Dad? She looked at the shocked, "what are you doing here? Professor Dumbledore is something wrong?

**Flashback to Dumbledore's office**

**"This is absurd!" Draco cried, "I can't just write and say, Hey Mother, Father, guess what, I'm engaged. Can you imagine what my father would do?"**

**"I see, perhaps you would like me to owl them and explain," the kind old headmaster offered.**

**"No, I was thinking, _perhaps_, we might be able to forget this stupid marriage thing," he said.**

**"Mr. Malfoy, I cannot explain to you how important it is that you marry Hermione and fall in love with her."**

**"WHAT! Fall in love with her, yeah right."**

**"As the matter seems unable to resolve itself, perhaps I should tell you what happened last time one of these spells was cast. They were forced to marry but the woman was unfaithful and carried another mans child, he grew up to be a death eater." He said this as if it was nothing.**

**"So, let the Mudblood be unfaithful, I really couldn't care, I mean come on, Granger having a kid that grew up to be a death eater. That's impossible." **

**Dumbledore shook his head slowly.**

**"Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid I'm going to have to take off house points for your use of language." He waved his wand at the hourglasses and a few of the emerald stones sitting there scattered themselves into the bottom chamber. He accio'd some parchment and started the letter, **_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy._

**"What, no, let me write to them." He said taking the quill and hastily scribbling something before he attached the letter to Fawks, the headmasters Phoenix. Professor Dumbledore smiled, peering at Draco over the tops of his half moon glasses.**

**"Very good, now for Miss Granger. I'm not sure if they're accustomed to having owls fly into their living room. I've been connected to the phone line for this afternoon. Although I'm afraid even after over forty years of using one, I'm still not that good, Harry would you be able to help?"**

**"Certainly Sir," the raven haired teenager said as he stepped towards what Draco could only describe as a stick with what looked like Honeydukes finest flying saucers on the end. Harry took the telephone.**

**"What's their number?"**

**"Oh, here it is." He read the number to Harry as he dialed. Someone answered on the third ring.**

**"Hello?" someone on the other end answered.**

**"Hi, I need to speak with Mr. or Mrs. Granger please." Harry said politely.**

**"I am Mrs. Granger."**

**"Oh, well I'm Harry. Harry Potter, Hermione's friend from school."**

**"Harry? Oh yes I remember now. Is anything wrong? Is Hermione alright?" a very worried Mrs. Granger asked.**

**"Yes, yes she's fine. Professor Dumbledore was just wondering whether you could perhaps come down and have a word."**

**"Yes, yes of course, you're sure everything's okay?"**

**"I'll just let Professor Dumbledore explain when you get here."**

**"Oh my goodness it is isn't it. Oh lord, George? George we have to get to Hogwarts."**

**Harry could hear a faint reply of why from what he was assuming was Mr. Granger and then Mrs. Granger telling him what he had told her.**

**"We'll be there tomorrow." Mrs. Granger said.**

**"Tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed.**

**"Well, yes it is after all 10 o'clock now and we live in London so we'll be there at around 7 tomorrow morning."**

**Harry had forgotten Mr. and Mrs. Granger were muggles. **

**"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked holding the phone to his chest.**

**"Would Mr. and Mrs. Granger be able to use your fireplace to floo?"**

**"Certainly. Ron why don't you go through now, I had them hooked up this morning."**

**"This Morning?" asked an amazed looking Draco, "You didn't know this morning."**

**Dumbledore just smiled at him.**

**Ron was sent through to the Grangers home and returned with them in tow not ten minutes later. Both of them looking very worried.**

**"Ah, so nice to finally meet you both, you have a wonderful daughter. I am Professor Dumbledore," he greeted kindly.**

**"My daughter, is she alright?" Mr. Granger asked. Dumbledore frowned while considering the question. The looks of alarm plastered on both Mr. and Mrs. Granger's faces if at all possible became more alarmed. **

**"Yes, in a way?"**

**"Is she ill?" Mrs. Granger asked hurriedly, gripping her husbands hand so tightly it was going blue.**

**"No" Dumbledore smiled.**

**"Is she in trouble?" **

**"No" he repeated. It was clear that Hermione's parent were becoming frustrated with the headmaster's answers. Harry stepped in.**

**"Hermione's fine, Mrs. Granger, she's not in trouble of anything." He told them quickly. **

**"Well then why have you called us here so late at night!" **

**"Perhaps you would like to take a seat?" Dumbledore offered gently. Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes. They hadn't even realized he was in the room yet. He couldn't wait to see their faces when Dumbledore told them he was their daughter's fiancé. Mr. and Mrs. Granger took a seat in the worn red velvet arm chairs he was gesturing towards. **

**BANG!**

**All of a sudden everyone who was standing was instantly knocked to the ground; only Mr. and Mrs. Granger were left seated. Dumbledore had somehow managed to stay upright. The smoke that was choking them all passed a little and the trio on the ground saw the intimidating figure of at least 6'2". Lucius Malfoy. Just behind him stood a more petite woman, about for inches shorter than her husband but looked just as scary. **

**"Mother! Father!" Draco cried as he stood up.**

**"What is wrong Albus? You call us out this late at night! There better be a good reason for all this."**

**Mr. and Mrs. Granger were holding onto one another as if their life depended on it.**

**"Ah, Lucius so nice to see you, and Narcissa, you are looking more beautiful everytime I see you!" Dumbledore said pleasantly. Lucius looked furious but you could see the small hint of pink that crept onto his wife's cheeks as Dumbledore complimented her. **

**"Now, I see you're both here-" began Dumbledore before being interrupted by Lucius who was looking disgustedly down at Hermione's parents.**

**"Who are they?" demanded Lucius. **

**"Ah, of course, I don't suppose you've met…"**

**"Wait, I remember you from the bookstore in Diagon Alley. The mudblood's parents. What are you doing here?"**

**"Lucius you will not speak like that in here." Dumbledore said fiercely. Lucius just smirked as Dumbledore continued.**

**"You must be wondering why you were called out here so late into the night, but a small matter has come up."**

**"Small?" exclaimed Draco. Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.**

**"Your son," he said gesturing towards Lucius and Narcissa "did an honorable thing for your daughter."**

**"Father he wants me to marry Granger." Draco said looking absolutely livid, "and I can tell you that Professor Snape made me do it!"**

**Lucius didn't blow up but simply looked sharply towards the head. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked up surprised too. All looking at him awaiting an explanation.**

**"Miss Granger was hit with a binding curse last week." **

**"Binding curse," gasped Mrs. Granger, "what does that mean?"**

**"I assure you, you're daughter is fine." **

**"I assume you mean she is bound to Draco." Questioned Lucius. Dumbledore smiled and nodded happily. Lucius turned to face his son.**

**"And you kissed her?" he asked incredulously. "You foolish boy." **

**"They made me!" Draco shouted pointing towards, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore. Harry and Ron looked at him in shock.**

**"What!"**

**"Excuse me, we wanted anything but for you to kiss Hermione!" Ron cried.**

**"Why does she have to marry?" Mr. Granger asked glaring daggers at Draco. Dumbledore explained the curse for the benefit of the muggles seated in his office. By the end of it Mrs. Granger was in tears.**

**"But, but, she's only seventeen." She wailed crying into her husband jacket.**

**"I am afraid it's the only way." Dumbledore said gravely.**

**"My son will not marry a Mudblood!" and enraged Lucius yelled. Dumbledore did not seem fazed by his outburst, "he has been betrothed to Pansy Parkinson all his life!"**

**Draco's face lightened for a brief moment, he wouldn't have to marry Pansy. He then remembered who he had to marry instead. He also imagined Pansy's face when she found out he was marrying Granger instead of her. He chuckled to himself. Finally as it seemed, they were actually on their way to tell her the news. All eight of them followed Dumbledore through the school halls.**

Back to present time.

And that is how Hermione Granger's life took a downwards turn, seeing the eight of them come through the infirmary doors.

**Authors Notes – Hey this is the second chapter, I do hope it is long enough. 1,759 words, I think it is the longest chapter I have ever written. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince came out today! I bought it at 6.50 this morning. Weird huh?**

**Thankyou so much for all of your reviews. They are a joy to read!**

**XraeX – Thankyou so much for your review, I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story.**

**beckerkid-51- Thanks, I'm exhausted! LOL**

**Kandygurl4 – So am I!**

**Gone-Goonie – Well here's the second chapter! **

**PrincessSayoko – Of course not! I'd never do that. I think. Only joking.**

**Soaker – Sorry Hermione's reaction isn't in this one either. I'll make sure it's in the next one. I think I'm avoiding it though. It's kind of hard to write. LOL**

**If anyone has any suggestions for the story, I'd really love them!**

**Poll Question – How many of you out there think Tom Felton (Malfoy) is cute? Personally I don't! Seeing him in the borrowers just cracked me up!**

**Please read and Review. The button below!**


	3. Hermione's Reaction

After She Awakes – Chapter 3

This was not good, her parents were here. With Dumbledore, Harry, Malfoy, Ron and wait, LUCIUS MALFOY! Had she really been hurt enough for her parents to be called? When she took a good look at her Mother she saw she had silent tears running down her face. Harry and Ron looked upset as did her Father. Malfoy was looking at her disgustedly. 'What else is new' she thought. Dumbledore was still smiling and Lucius looked furious.

"Hello Hermione." Said Dumbledore kindly, "Do you remember anything else?"

"No Sir."

"_This _is her?" Lucius asked Dumbledore. He grinned and nodded.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you know Lucius Malfoy." Hermione nodded and glared at him just like he was at her.

"Well, I should be giving those first years their Hippogriff bite shots." Madame Pompfrey said, clearly feeling the tension building in the room. She bustled out leaving Hermione a small vial of pain relief for when she needed it.

"I suppose, we should tell you what curse you were hit with." The head teacher said pleasantly. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand smiling gently at her. Harry made a move to do the same to her right hand. Hermione looked at them obviously confused by their behavior.

"Miss Granger, you were hit with a binding curse."

Hermione gasped.

"A _what?_" she breathed not daring to believe her ears. Harry and Ron shook their heads sadly; she obviously didn't need telling what it was.

"A binding curse, I'm sure you don't need it to be explained?" he questioned. Hermione shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears. She glanced around the room and noticed Lucius Malfoy still sneering at her. Her heart dropped at the thought of why he might be here. She decided to look positively and not jump to the worst conclusion. She smiled happily and turned to look at Harry and Ron.

"Well, which of you is it?" she asked. They both shook their heads.

"Sorry, it's not one of us. Harry told her gripping her hand tightly. Her stomach flipped over.

"Well who then, Dean? Neville? Seamus?" Not seeing any reaction by anyone she assumed that they hadn't worked either.

"They tried Hermione, honest they did." Ron said sadly.

"Okay." She said. She paused before asking the question.

"Well who?'

She knew it wouldn't be good but she still held hope that Malfoy really was there because of head duties. She after all would be there too if was him in her position.

"Hermione, you know we all love you right." Ginny stated. Oh this was so not good. She nodded her head slowly. Ginny suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione; I swear it'll be okay though, I'll help you with the dress, the flowers, oh Merlin!" she sobbed. She joined Mrs. Granger in crying who was still silently sobbing into her husbands shoulder. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and jerked his elbow towards Malfoy. Not needing anymore telling, she too promptly burst into tears. She buried her face into her hands.

"NO! Why me!" she yelled at no one in particular. She suddenly turned on Draco.

"YOU! Why you… Why didn't you refuse you stupid ferret!" she screamed.

"You don't think I tried!" he yelled back, "the old crazed lunatic made me!"

"My son isn't marrying you so don't get too upset just yet." Lucius added.

"Lucius, we've been through this." Dumbledore said warningly. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug as she sobbed into his shirt.

"But Professor, I don't want to marry him!" she cried, "I haven't left school yet!"

"I know Miss Granger, but you don't have a choice, you know that if you don't marry him in a month you will be put back to sleep."

"A month! No my N.E.W.T.'s won't be over! I can't get married and study!"

"Come on, look on the bright side, you'll always have a study partner" said Ron comfortingly. She glared at him before breaking down again in Harry's shirt.

"I know you aren't all that glad about the marriage but there could be some good consequences." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Like what?" Hermione's voice was muffled through Harry's shirt. He was currently stroking her hair soothingly.

"I'm sure there'll be some." He told her, "Please Miss Granger we need to sort out the wedding."

"Father, look at her, I can't marry her." Draco was arguing with Lucius.

"Draco," he started sternly, "I don't want Fudge messing around with business. You will marry her." Since Lucius had had a word with Dumbledore he seemed to have changed tactics. He now wanted his son to marry her. Over in the other corner of the room, Mrs. Granger, Ginny and Hermione had all stopped crying and were now pouring through cake books, wedding dresses and other decorations. Harry and Ron were left with Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy who had been unusually quiet and shy.

"Ooh, Hermione look, at this one. Oh too much. Who's paying for all this anyway?" Asked Ginny.

"Lucius Malfoy." She answered with a look of hatred on her face.

"On the other hand," She said turning back to the page with the expensive dress on, "we should find you the nicest, most expensive dress there is!"

"I don't believe this is happening, Ginny did you really try everyone?"

Ginny sighed and nodded.

"Yes, all 3 houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." She said sadly.

"What about the nicer ones in Slytherin?"

"Hermione, it wouldn't have worked, you woke up when Malfoy kissed you, which means he is your one true love."

Hermione shuddered at her words not wanting to believe them to be true. There couldn't be anyway that the person who had bullied and tortured her for almost seven years was getting married to her. But there was. And Hermione Granger was not happy about it.

**Authors Notes – I'm not happy with this chapter, if anyone has any suggestion on how to make it better, I could go back and edit them. I know it's short but I wanted to get this up today so I can concentrate on reading on HBP. I should be finished with it really quickly though.**

**Thankyou all so much for your reviews**

**PrincessSayoko – Suspense is a great thing!**

**Snowmouse- Sorry for the capital letter at the beginning of your penname I can't get it to go away. ARGGHH! Anyway, the first fic wasn't written before the sequel, I updated after the first chapter of the sequel was posted. Does that make sense? Sorry for any confusion caused.**

**Gone-Goonie – Yeah I'm halfway too! It's great isn't it!**

**Surrounded By Idiots – I'm glad you like the story!**

**Krystal – Here you are. The next chapter, love your penname.**

**Soaker – Okay okay, I'm sorry here's your reaction. Mind you it's not that good. I'd be flipping out if I was her. People must think I'm really weird, I like DHr fics but don't like him.**

**Turtle Sister – Next chapter is up!**

**The Black Pearl is Freedom – I'm about halfway through the book, it is certainly good so far!**

**So there is the 3rd chapter, well technically the fourth but one was the disclaimer and I'm sorry about that. I can't wait until the fourth movie comes out, it's my favorite book! YES! Can't wait, can't wait!**

**Coral Candy**


	4. Wedding Plans

After She Awakes

Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, I write for fun!

Coral Candy

The next day was to be the last that Hermione spent in the Hospital Wing. As far as Madame Pompfrey could tell she was fine or would be as soon as she got married. Her, Harry and Ron were currently playing a game of exploding snap before the boys had to go down to first period.

"SNAP!" Ron yelled spraying bits of toast everywhere.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped, hastily brushing the crumbs off of her.

"Hermione, don't worry you can come with us to lessons tomorrow, seriously relax and enjoy not having to do anything." Harry said.

"Not do anything?" she asked incredulously, "not do anything, Harry; Malfoy's coming by so we can discuss our wedding!" Harry grimaced.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Yeah." she said. Ron packed the card game away into his bag and stood.

"See you later," he said, bending down to kiss her on the forehead. Harry followed suit and they ran out of the room as to not be late for charms. Hermione sighed to herself.

"Goodness child. It's not _that_ bad, honestly it was just a week and a half. You'll catch up in no time." Madame Pompfrey called from her office.

"It's not that, it's my _wedding_."

Apparently Madame Pompfrey did not have a response to this; Hermione took this to mean that she really was doomed. Just at that moment Malfoy walked in scowling at Hermione with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall following him.

"Hello Hermione," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine thankyou Professor." The four of them took seats around the edge of Hermione's bed, Malfoy sitting furthest away.

"Oh I am sorry, of course you will want to sit next to your bride, come swap seats with me Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, not noticing that the fact that he was sitting so far away was not because Dumbledore had taken the seat, but by choice. He stood up and took the seat that Malfoy had just been sitting on. Malfoy reluctantly took Dumbledore's seat.

"Now, we have a wedding to plan, so what are your thoughts?" he asked. Hermione and Malfoy looked at him with blank faces.

"Well...?"

"Does it really matter?" Malfoy asked.

"Of course, you can only have one wedding."

"You decide sir." Hermione said. McGonagall glared at her, as did Snape. She couldn't understand this; they hadn't glared at Malfoy when he didn't want to plan the wedding.

"Miss Granger I think it would be best if you and Mr. Malfoy decide," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, yes, I think that would be best, so where would you like it to be held?"

"Umm, Hogwarts," Hermione suggested looking at Malfoy. He sneered at her.

"Whatever"

"Okay, Hogwarts it is, I assume you know then that the whole school would be invited as well as staff." They both nodded.

"Good, you will need a dress of course," he said to Hermione," and you will need dress robes. Perhaps you could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow when Miss Granger has been released."

They continued to discuss ideas for the wedding for the next half hour when they finally decided it would be best if Malfoy got back to lessons. This left Hermione with no one but herself for company. She tried sleeping but she just couldn't the fact that she was getting _married_ just kept popping up in her mind.

Harry, Ron and Ginny visited again straight after class.

"Hermione, what are you going to do after you leave Hogwarts? I mean do you have to live with him?" Ginny asked while Hermione was catching up on notes from Transfiguration. Ginny's face paled as she thought of something else, "What if you have to have kids?" she practically whispered in fear of Harry or Ron hearing. They were playing a game of chess in the corner at the moment

Hermione's head shot up, the thought had actually never occurred to her.

"What!" she whispered.

"Have kids." Ginny repeated. Hermione's face paled considerably more than Ginny's had. The thought made her sick.

"Ewwww. Ginny! Merlin, I don't want to think about that! Gross!" she shuddered. Ginny giggled.

"How on earth is that a laughing matter?" she asked.

"I was just thinking what Malfoy's face would have looked like if he'd had been here." Even Hermione cracked a grin at this.

"So, how did your wedding planning go this morning?" Harry asked as he moved a pawn on the board.

"Arrgghh! He is so annoying, we couldn't agree on anything and tomorrow we have to go shopping for it, can you believe it?"

"Ooh, I'll come." Ginny said excitedly.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Why?"

"I'd love to plan a wedding; I'll ask Dumbledore if I can."

"Ask me what?" a voice said from the figure walking through the hospital wing doors.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, would it be possible if I could go with Hermione tomorrow?" she asked. Dumbledore appeared to think about this for a moment.

"Yes." he said finally, "of course, Mr. Malfoy would be allowed a friend too." Ginny squealed and clapped her hands.

"Tomorrow, we're getting you the best dress!"

**Review Responses - **

**Soaker - **Yes the reaction, it wasn't all that good though.

**anonimousXoXo - **Wow that's a hard penname to type out. Here's your fourth chapter.

**DarkPrincessPyro99 - **Thanks for your review.

**Gone-Goonie - **I hated the ending, it was horrible. I read in a JK interview that DHr will never be. I am furious!

**Monkeystarz - **Neither did me. I always used to call her Hermi-un.

**Weaselbee - **I am too! LOL

**God'sGirl88 - **I have finished HBP; I am not a happy bunny!

**k1018r - **Editing would be too much trouble, the website's really slow too so don't worry I won't be.

**iNeedNovacaine - **Yes she does, but she's not happy about it. Neither would I be.

**Poll Question - **Did you agree with what happened in HBP? Oh, and of course because of this there may be HBP spoilers on review pages. Sorry.

Coral Candy.


	5. Mrs Weasley

A/N Hey, I finished this early so I thought I'd put it up now rather than later, does that make sense at all? Probably not, but oh well.

After She Wakes

Chapter 5

After a restless night in the Infirmary, Hermione was released. She was of course given the once over by Madame Pompfrey and told to stay away from people having duel in school corridor's. Oh she would, she had already rubbished up her life more than she thought possible. She was now on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast accompanied by Ginny, Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, don't listen to anyone in there okay?" Harry said.

"Why? What are they going to say?" Hermione asked looking fearful at the approaching doors.

"Well, come on think, you are about to marry Malfoy." Ron told her. She nodded, with Harry on one side and Ginny and Ron on the other, she felt ready to face them. She looked at her friends beside her and kicked open the door. No one paid much attention until she reached the Gryffindor table. Neville, Dean and Seamus smiled encouragingly at her. Everyone else's conversations seemed to have drained out until there was complete silence. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she didn't like it. Over at the Ravenclaw table Luna Lovegod was waving frantically at her. Hermione managed a small wave in her direction. All the Slytherins were glaring at her. She took a seat and reached for the toast rack. The silence was annoying her. You could hear her every movement, along with Harry, Ginny and Ron's.

"So, Dean, I hear you and Lavender are going out." She said, the whole school took this as a sign to start talking again and soon the Great Hall was just giving Hermione strange glances once in a while. After breakfast, Dumbledore stood at the front and cleared his throat.

"I know you all must be anxious to get off to lessons, but there are just a couple of things that I would like to say. Filch has asked me to once again remind you that no product that is sold by our former students, Fred and George Weasley, is permitted on the school site, it seems that our caretaker had rather a rough time with some superglue shoes just last week." Many of the students laughed and even the staff found it funny.

"I would like to welcome our head girl back too, she was released from the Infirmary this morning and all is well with her health. And on that note, I would like to say have a wonderful day, learn lots." He smiled at them and the students scurried off.

"Alright Hermione have fun shopping with Malfoy." Harry said.

"This is so unfair, why do you get to go with her?" Ron asked his sister.

"Ronald, I know for a fact that you would rather be sitting in _Divination_ rather than go shopping for wedding supplies with Draco Malfoy." She snapped. Ron looked sheepish and ran after Harry who had made a run for it as soon as Ginny had started speaking. Ginny grinned after him.

"So Hermione, do you know Malfoy's bringing?" she asked.

"No idea, Malfoy and I don't really talk." Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, would you care to walk with me to the carriages, Mr. Malfoy should be accompanying us very shortly." He said guiding them away from the hall and to the entrance. Outside there was a carriage that had obviously come from Hogsmeade itself. Dumbledore walked up to the carriage and gave the driver some Galleons.

"Would you take these ladies and two other Hogwarts students to Hogsmeade please?" he asked kindly. The driver nodded and gestured for Hermione and Ginny to climb in.

"Now, I would like you back on the school grounds by 9 o'clock tonight." He told them. Hermione could see Malfoy walking down the path with his fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.

'_This should be fun'_ Hermione thought.

Malfoy glared at Hermione and sat opposite Ginny and Hermione with Blaise next to him. Dumbledore looked disapprovingly at the seating arrangement.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to get used to sitting with Miss Granger, would you kindly swap seats with Miss Weasley?"

Malfoy glared as much as he was allowed to at the Headmaster and roughly shoved Ginny into his seat before sitting down next to Hermione who had moved as far away as possible.

"Ah, now as I've already said to Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, I would like you back here by nine tonight okay?" Malfoy and Blaise nodded.

"Okay, you may go then, Hogsmeade please sir," he told the driver, "make sure you buy all you need."

"How exactly are you paying for this Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about it; it's all on my Fathers wizarding platinum card." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Does he know?" she asked shocked. Malfoy shrugged.

"He won't care, and if he does, it's his own bloody fault for making me marry you. So don't worry Granger, you can buy the most expensive dress you can find." He told her smirking. Hermione did not like the idea of angering Lucius Malfoy but it didn't look as if she had a choice. When they arrived, there were only locals wandering around doing there daily business.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I invited Mum along, she doesn't know about the engagement yet so break it to her gently okay, I think she thought you would always end up marrying Ron." Hermione nodded as Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, do you think we could tell her alone?" she asked him politely.

"Why, I would quite like to see the look on her face, I think I'll stay with you."

"Please?" she pleaded. Malfoy smirked down at her, as he was about a foot taller than her.

"What's this? Granger begging, that's not something you see everyday!" She glared at him.

"Fine, we'll be in the Quidditch shop." He said walking away.

"Wow, you have control over him already." Ginny said impressed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Where are we meeting her?"

"Outside Honeydukes."

"GINNY!" a voice called from behind them. They turned around to see Mrs. Weasley with Fleur running towards them.

"What is she doing here?" Ginny whispered gesturing with her head to the silver blonde coming their way.

"Ginny! I thought you were alright with her, she's your sister in law!" Hermione said.

"I know, but she's still annoying. "

Ginny was swept into a hug from Mrs. Weasley as Hermione was caught in Fleur's embrace; it seemed as if she was spending far too much time with Mrs. Weasley. They swapped over.

"Hermione, it's so good o see you dear, what are you doing in Hogsmeade on a Thursday though, everything's alright I hope?"

"Yes, yes, just doing some… shopping." She finished lamely.

"On a school day, that's not like you."

"Yeah, well Mum we called you here today because Hermione has some news." Ginny said.

"Ooh, News, it zis all good I hope." Fleur said beaming at Hermione; she really was too pretty for her own good.

"Um, well sort of," she answered. Ginny snorted.

"Ginny, did you just snort?" her mother asked incredulously.

"Let's go and get something to eat," suggested Hermione.

"This really is a darling restaurant," Mrs. Weasley said admiring her surroundings, "so Hermione, this news."

"Yes, well I'm in a relationship I suppose." She said.

"Not really," Ginny argued.

"Ginny, let Hermione speak," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Well, I suppose Ginny's right. I was caught in a duel between Harry and Malfoy about two weeks ago, I was hit with a binding charm and now I'm engaged," she said in one breath.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch all of it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm engaged." Hermione said simply. Mrs. Weasley paled but Fleur jumped up and caught her in a hug.

"'Ermione, that's wonderful." She cried spinning the poor girl around.

"WHAT!" exploded Mrs. Weasley All three girls stopped still.

"He's seventeen what does he think he's doing, not even out of school!" she cried.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't meant to offend you, but this is so sudden, I didn't know he liked you like that, I mean I always expected you to get married one day. Oh well, I guess I can't change what's happened, I guess I'm happy for you." She said. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other.

"What?" they both asked.

"You and Ron marrying."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm not marrying Ron," she said.

"Oh, well," Mrs. Weasley looked slightly crestfallen at the news, "I'm sure you and Harry will be very happy dear."

"Um, I'm not marrying Harry either."

"But I thought you said you'd been hit with a binding charm," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I did, I was."

"Well then who are-?"

"Granger!"

Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley all spun around.

"Come on, we've looking for you everywhere, pretty soon the shops will be shut." Malfoy said.

Mrs. Weasley's mind suddenly registered. Her jaw dropped.

"No!" she cried, "Oh, you poor, poor girl, darling really?"

Hermione nodded and Mrs. Weasley burst into tears grabbing at the front of Ginny's school robes.

"Mum!" Ginny said obviously embarrassed.

"Did I interrupt you telling Weasel's mother?" Malfoy smirked. Hermione gathered the courage and hit him around the face.

SLAP

"Don't you ever say that in front of me ever again! While we are married you will respect them, Okay? Do I make myself clear?" Malfoy glared at her.

"Am I clear Malfoy?" she asked again, this time through gritted teeth.

"Whatever Granger." She smiled to herself as Malfoy returned to Blaise.

"I'll see you in Madame Malkin's Dress in half an hour, don't be late." He called over his shoulder, not bothering to turn back.

"I'll see you there Malfoy."

"See you too, _Malfoy_!"

**Review Responses!**

Gone-Goonie - Of course she will write a seventh book, it comes out in 2 years I think.

anonimousXoXo – Thanks for the review!

Soaker – Yes! Ewww! LOL

Weaselbee – I don't know when I'll have the wedding. Hmm must work that out.

AMI MIZUNO1 – So! She could've had Malfoy die!

draco's gawjuz gal – Thankyou so much! Mwah!

God'sGirl88 – Ginny will get the work done! Even if they don't want to. I never thought about Hermione or Ron dying, you're right. Oh no! I always thought she'd kill off Harry. Fanfiction will never be the same!


	6. Shopping For The Wedding Part One

A/N here's the next chapter for you all.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, creations, spells, charms, curses or anything else like that.

After She Wakes

Chapter 7 – Shopping For the Wedding Part One

Coral Candy

Half an hour later, with combined efforts, Ginny and Hermione had managed to calm Mrs. Weasley down. They were now enjoying hot fruitcakes and wonderful tea in the small cafe.

"No, you want a beautiful pink dress," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly, "All poofy, with lots of layers of lace!"

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to traditional white," Hermione said.

"Mum, do you know any good Bridal wear shops?" Ginny asked, sipping her tea delicately.

Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm, I think I remember one in a small wizarding village in Norfolk, I'll have to check though. I'm sure Madame Malkin's has all the catalogue brochures though." Mrs. Weasley said taking the last bite of her fruited teacake.

"Yes, I never thought of that."

"Who's going to be paying for all this dear, surely thay don't expect you or your parents to-"

"No, no, no, Lucius Malfoy's paying for it all, the school did offer to though, but you know him, he has to have the very best for his son, so he didn't want their '_charity'_ as he put it." Hermione told her rolling her eyes, " Honestly that man is so, so, so-"

"I'd stop right there if I were you Granger," a voice drawled from behind her.

"Get lost Malfoy!" she shouted, not even bothering to turn around. She heard footsteps come up behind her.

"No, we have to shop remember? We didn't come to Hogsmeade so you could have girly chats in cafes!"

She rolled her eyes, and both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley giggled. For a grown woman, she certainly was giggly. She called the waitress over and asked for the bill. Malfoy stood behind the table, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay, we're coming!" she snapped, he smirked at this.

Once they had paid, Malfoy had insisted on paying, saying that she should save her money for make-up or something, to which she had replied that she was going to put anything she needed on his father's credit card, they wandered down the cobbled roads, arguing about where they were going first.

"Look, I've just waited almost two hours for you, we're getting _my _dress robes first!" he said.

"No, we need to order the cake, they need lots of time to make it!" she argued.

"I don't think a couple of hours is going to make much difference!"

"Why can't Hermione go and order the cake while you go and get your dress robes?" Ginny asked.

"I want to order the cake too. I'm not having some horrible pink thing with books all over it." he replied giving Hermione a glare.

"Oh, stop arguing, you're acting as if you were five year olds!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, going into Mother Mode.

Malfoy and Hermione looked at her shocked that such a short woman could be so scary.

"Right, Hermione dear, I think Draco's right-"

"You do?" Malfoy asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes; we should get5 his dress robes first seeing as he did wait for us to have tea. Then we'll order the cake, after that we'll get your dress, order flowers, book music, hire cutlery and plates-"

"My father will buy them; he won't eat off of plates that someone else has used."

"What happens when he goes into a restaurant?" Ginny asked him.

Malfoy seemed to ponder the question for a moment; he obviously didn't have an answer.

"He makes sure the plates are new."

"_Anyway_," Mrs. Weasley continued, "We need to do all that, so I think it would be best if you stopped bickering like children. Am I understood?"

Ginny and Hermione nodded but Malfoy looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Am I _understood?_" she asked in a much scarier, sharper tone.

Malfoy hesitated and nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now where did you want to get your dress robes dear?" she asked sweetly.

Hermione and Ginny both looked at each other, amazed that she could be so nice to someone who was so rude about her. Malfoy pointed down the street and stalked off with a rather quiet Blaise.

"Ooh, Hermione, I just had a thought, I'm Maid of Honor right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, and I was thinking about having Lavender and Parvati as bridesmaids, what do you think?"

Ginny scrunched her nose up, she didn't like Lavender, and she thought she was a bit of a slut.

"_Lavender?_"

Hermione gave her a stern look, which was quite a good imitation of Mrs. Weasley and nodded.

"She's my friend Ginny!"

"I know but she's so, so, okay I don't know what she is but I don't like her."

They came to a halt outside a small shop that Hermione had never seen before on her visits to the village on weekends. They both looked up at the sign that was magically suspended above the shop.

"Master Barney's Designer Robes For All Occasions" Ginny read.

"Trust him to want_ designer _robes" Hermione whispered, they both started laughing before Mrs. Weasley elbowed them and gave them a look. Malfoy rung the doorbell and waited.

A small dumpy man came to the door; he looked to be about 40 years of age. He was almost bald and had a pinstripe suit on. He also looked to be gay.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, your father said to be expecting you at some point, something about a very special occasion, he didn't specify though and I've been waiting in suspense all this time." The man said, he sounded gay too.

"Oh, my father didn't tell you, well I need robes to be married in."

"Excuse me, married in?" he asked confused, his word sank in a moment later and the man gave an excited, girlish squeal.

"You are getting married? Oh this is so exciting, come in, come in. He spotted Ginny and grabbed her hands.

"This is your fiancé? Oh she's so pretty." He said twirling Ginny around.

Ginny gave him a disgusted look and tried to remove herself from his grip.

"Ewww, no not me, her," she said pointing at Hermione. The man turned around, releasing Ginny and gave another excited squeal.

"Oh, she's so beautiful. How long have you been together?" he asked in an extremely gay manner.

"We're not." Malfoy said simply.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"Some stupid binding spell," he said looking pointedly at Hermione.

"Hey, it's not my fault! You were the one dueling with Harry!" she argued.

"Dueling!" gasped the man.

"Just leave it Barney!" Malfoy snapped.

The man named Barney, shut up straight away and bustled round the desk looking for their measurements.

"You just look round the shop while I find your measurements." He called from behind a large stack of files he had pulled out of a cupboard.

Malfoy and Blaise wandered round the store while Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny took a seat on the plush leather couch sitting in the entrance. Mrs. Weasley picked up a magazine called, '_Megre's Guide To Living Middle Aged Wizard Life To The Extreme'_. Hermione walked over to where Barney was struggling under the load of papers.

"Um, excuse me?" Hermione asked politely.

Barney shrieked and the papers dropped on top of him.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…" she said running round the counter to help him. She picked up as much paper as she could and shoved them on the counter before lending Barney a hand so he could stand up.

"Oh, it's quite alright, you just gave me a bit of a scare." He chuckled.

He smiled at her and then realized where she was standing. He gasped and pushed her back in front of the counter.

"You must stay here, no customer should have to work!" he cried.

He reminded her of a house elf, and she could see him punishing himself if he ever upset a customer. She glanced down at the files and saw the name Malfoy; she picked it up and checked it. _Draco Malfoy Aged 17. _

"Here you are," she said handing it to the shopkeeper.

"Oh, thankyou."

He walked to the back of the store where Blaise and Malfoy were browsing through the Slytherin Robes; she saw he had sections for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well although the piles held considerably less robes. She took this to mean that there were more rich families that could afford robes like this, in Slytherin.

"Malfoy!" she barked, "We're supposed to be looking for the wedding, not school!"

"What are you? My mother?"

"Ahh, here look over here Mr. Malfoy I think this style would suit you," Barney said leading him over to the other side of the shop.

Hermione began to walk back over to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, who were both engrossed in magazines, when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"No, you must stay and see which looks best on your Fiancé" the man said, dragging her over to where Malfoy was standing in a set of black customary wizard wedding robes. He sat her down on a stool in front of the one Malfoy was standing on. Barney busied himself on sorting out the hemmed edges on Draco's robes.

"Zabini." Malfoy called, Blaise looked at him.

"Go and see if you can find matching best man robes."

Blaise walked over to the same rack that Draco's robes had come off of.

"Can't you just wear a Tux?" Hermione asked.

"No Granger, this is a traditional _wizard_ wedding." He drawled.

Half an hour later, they emerged from the shop with two garment boxes in two bags. They were saying goodbye to Barney.

"Make sure I get an invite," he said while hugging Hermione.

"Of course we will." Hermione smiled.

Malfoy snorted, Hermione glared at him and waved to Barney as they walked down the road.

"There is no way; he's coming to our wedding." Malfoy said.

"He's coming Malfoy, face it." Hermione said before jogging to catch up with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Blaise chuckled.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"She has control over you already."

"Yeah, whatever."

They came to a stop outside the bakery. The small door had a notice pinned up on it. It read, '_Bakery has come down with Flu, please try again another day.'_

"Oh, no!" Hermione cried, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Don't worry dear, we'll find somewhere that sells cakes." Mrs. Weasley reassured.

"What about Honeydukes?" Blaise suggested.

Everyone turned to stare at him; they hadn't heard a word out of him all day. Blaise seemed to squirm uncomfortably under their gazes. He shrugged and walked over to the door, his back shielding him from view.

"It was just an idea," he said.

"It's a brilliant idea Blaise," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Come along then, Honeydukes it is."

A/N Well hello again, I am in a particularly good mood this afternoon and so I thought I'd post this. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, if you didn't please do, I love getting reviews, it is after all the only reason I update.

**Review Responses**

mysteriouscharm – It's perfect!

Gone-Goonie – Pansy would have flirted with him or something, Blaise seems nicer.

Malfoy-Jacky – As much as I prefer reading HHr fics to Ron/Hermione fics, I think DHr is a lot better, I always thought that Harry and Hermione were better friends though, please tell me any other suggestions you have though. Thanks.

anonimousXoXo – Do you know as hard as I try, I can never seem to remember your username. I think I have it sorted and I go back and check and it's completely different. I always end up copy and pasting it. She is, she is in control!

Soaker – Thanks for your review, technically yes he is premature but soon it'll be true!

Perfect Granger – Thankyou so much.

OCfanMelissa – Here is your next chapter. Your penname is really hard to remember too! LOL.

siriusndharryluvrr – Wow, another copy and paste! I'll try and update more frequently with longer chapters!

AMI MIZUNO1 – There haven't been any picture of Malfoy in the book! How would you know? For all we know, Ron could look like Hayden Christensen! LOL

Raye Wolfe – Yep, definitely, women get the job done!

Cleris – Ah, you make me blush! LOL It's not that I don't like angst fiction, I just can't write it, so I am stuck writing this stuff! Ah, it's not all that bad! I still get reviews! Woohoo.

God'sGirl88 – She has sooo got control over him. Go Hermione!

Sayoko15 – Thanks, I will try my hardest!

Kandygurl4 – Ah, thankyou. Mwah.


	7. Shopping For The Wedding Part Two

An hour later they came out, Hermione had a satisfied look on her face while Malfoy walked behind her glaring.

"Oh, Draco dear, that is most childish, especially seeing as you two are getting married," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione spun around to see what he was doing behind her back.

"Don't remind me," Draco muttered under his breath, Hermione seemed to catch it and sent another glare in his direction.

"Oh, do behave; honestly, you are about to be married, _married. _You know what that means? It means that you will have to spend every day with each other. You can't even survive a shopping trip!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"You weren't all that happy about it in the café," reminded Ginny. Mrs. Weasley gave her a look that clearly said 'shut up'.

"Mrs. Veasley!" a voice called from down the street. They all turned to see Fleur running towards them. It seemed as though her Veela genes were kicking in as Malfoy and Blaise were both staring at her with their mouths hanging open. Mrs. Weasley noticed them and quickly clamped their jaws shut.

"Ah, it vas so hard to find zat dress shop, you vere right, zere is one in Norfolk." She said, handing Mrs. Weasley a brochure, "I flooed there from zee Three Broomsticks."

Mrs. Weasley was thumbing through it.

"Did they say that Madame Malkin's would take orders for them?" she asked. Fleur nodded in response.

"Yes, zay said to take zee brochure too her and they can give her zee dress."

"Good, right now come along." She said, taking Hermione by the arm and leading her towards Madame Malkin's Robes. Malfoy, Ginny and Blaise all followed Mrs. Weasley. Fleur had bounced off up ahead.

"It's that girl, the one from the Triwizard tournament. Fleur Del- something or other. What's she doing here?" Malfoy asked Blaise.

"She's married to Bill." Ginny said.

Both of the boys turned to look at her.

"Bill?" Malfoy asked confused.

"My brother." Ginny said.

Malfoy burst out laughing, Ginny glared at him. Malfoy who realized she was serious gave a shocked look towards Blaise.

"Why would she want to marry a _Weasley_? He asked.

For the second time that day, Draco Malfoy was slapped, and by no other than 'Mini Weasel'. He stared as she walked away after her mother; he seemed too dumbfounded to speak. He turned to Blaise who looked as if he was trying to keep his own laughter under control. Malfoy glared at him and hurried up the road. They reached Madame Malkin's less than two minutes later. The shop this time was slightly larger but the robes inside were cheaper. Mrs. Weasley rung the doorbell and a young witch answered. She must have only just left school. She had curly blonde hair and was very pretty.

"Hello there, May I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, I was just wondering whether it was possible to speak to Madame Malkin herself?" she said. If the young witch was at all offended, she didn't seem to show it.

"Ah, Madame Malkin is at the shop in Diagon Alley today, perhaps I may be of assistance?" she offered.

"Yes, you may be. You see, Hermione here," she said guiding Hermione in front of her, "Is going to be married and we were wondering what dresses you have."

The blonde witch seemed to burst with excitement.

"Ooh, a wedding dress, wow, I haven't sold one of _those _yet, I'll just my co-worker and we'll help you right away Madam." She told them, bustling out to the back of the shop.

"Draco, Blaise why don't you sit down." Mrs. Weasley suggested. They both sat in the chairs provided behind them. Fleur, Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley all gathered round the podium meant for trying on the dresses.

"Oh, I can remember shopping for my dress," Fleur said dreamily, "Do you remember zat Mrs. Veasley?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the memory, Hermione and Ginny too could remember it. It had been in the summer of Sixth Year. When they had broken up, Harry and Hermione had gone back to The Burrow with Ron and Ginny.

(_Flashback)_

_"Jeez, Hermione how much stuff did you bring?" Harry asked, he had offered to carry her bags in but had soon regretted it when he felt how much she had brought. Hermione shot him a look._

_"I bought the books we need for next year, I want to get all my reading done now so I can spend next year studying for N.E.W.T.S." she replied, walking into the house hands free. Ron and Harry exchanged looks behind her back._

_"I know you're making fun of me," she called back to them as she followed Ginny upstairs to her room._

_"We were not!" Ron shouted back indignantly_

"_Whatever Ron," was his reply. Harry dropped Hermione's trunk at the front door with his own. Mrs. Weasley came bursting into the hall and pulled Ron into a huge embrace._

"_Hi Mum," he said awkwardly, his voice becoming muffled through his mothers dress._

_Mrs. Weasley went onto hug Harry in the same way. Harry found it very hard to breathe but still just patted her on the back._

"_Where's Ginny and Hermione?" she asked, wiping her eyes._

"_They've gone upstairs," Ron answered. Mr. Weasley came in at that point and was _

_smothered by Mrs. Weasley. _

_"Hello Molly." He said placing his cloak and hat on the hook. _

_A blur of silver came rushing into the room at full speed and threw itself on top of them both. They were once again smothered with hugs and kisses, this time though, Ron did not mind as much._

_"Fleur," Ron said, blushing._

_"'Arry, Ron, it is so good to see you again." She said, releasing the two of them from her super human grip._

_Harry, who didn't seem as overcome by her presence as Ron was, hugged her back._

_"It's good to see you too Fleur." He smiled, repositioning his glasses, "How are you?"_

_"Excellente," she said. Hermione and Ginny reappeared at the top of the stairs. _

_"Ginny, Mum wants you," Ron called up, "You too Hermione." _

_"Ve are going shopping tomorrow, to get my dress," Fleur told them excitedly. _

_"Oh Joy," Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes a Ginny's attitude, she didn't seem to think Fleur was all that bad. The three of them walked into the kitchen to meet Mrs. Weasley._

_"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley cried throwing her arms around Ginny's neck and then doing the same to Hermione._

_"Yes, ve are going to get zee dress, order zee cake and flowers of course, it'll be so much fun! You'll come?" Fleur asked._

_"Of course," Hermione said quickly, Ginny's jaw dropped at her answer and she looked at Hermione gob smacked. Fleur went out to find Bill. As soon as she was out of earshot, Ginny hit Hermione on the arm._

_"Ow!"_

_"What did you do that for, She _asked_ us if we wanted to go! You could have said no!" Ginny cried._

_"Ginny, all she wanted was some company." Hermione said._

_"I bet Mum's going with her!" Ginny said, turning towards her mother. "Aren't you?"_

_Mrs Weasley nodded as she stirred the soup she was making._

_"See!"_

_"Ginny, she's getting married, she has every right to be excited and perhaps she just wanted someone her own age to keep her company!"_

_The next day, Fleur, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and a reluctant Ginny all went down to Muggle London to get her dress. Fleur had seen the dress she wanted in a Muggle magazine and they were depending on Hermione for help._

_"Ve are going in zat," Fleur asked looking warily at the taxi that Hermione had called._

_"Yes." She said giving Fleur a gentle nudge towards the cab. Fleur carefully got in and sat down. After an equally worried looking Mrs Weasley climbed in, Hermione shoved Ginny in and got in herself._

_"Regent St please," she told the driver._

_"What is zat?" Fleur asked._

_"Regent St? It's the street with the dress you want." Hermione told her._

_"Oh."_

_Quite a time later, they arrived at their destination. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were fascinated by the traffic lights. They both stepped out onto the curb as quickly as they could. After Hermione had paid him, with of course, muggle money, she joined them._

_"Oh, zis is so exciting!" Fleur cried happily._

Soon the assistant came back with another girl; this one had straight black hair and blue eyes. She could be considered pretty if you liked 'sluts' as Hermione would put it. Ron on the other hand would describe her as a 'girl who had a lot of attention'. The poor boy was so naïve.

"This is my assistant, Lana. Oh and of course, I'm Hilary," she said extending her hand towards Mrs. Weasley.

Twenty minutes later Hermione was standing on the podium in a far too poofy dress for her liking, but Mrs. Weasley had insisted on her trying it on.

"I think zat it iz disgusting," Fleur said boldly. Mrs. Weasley turned to glare at her before smiling back up at Hermione.

"You look beautiful dear; I think you should take it." She said wiping unshed tears from her eyes.

"Would you like to see yourself," Hilary asked. Hermione nodded, the assistant conjured up a full length mirror. In all honesty, she looked awful. She grimaced as she saw herself.

"What do _you _think Draco?" asked Lana, who had taken it upon herself to sit between him and Blaise. Fleur clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"I think you look like a meringue Granger." He told her. Lana burst into a fit of giggles, draping herself all over him. Hermione didn't seem fazed by her behaviour; in fact Fleur wasn't even sure she noticed.

"Malfoy!" she cried, "would you please maybe give me a positive remark!"

"He would if he could find one." Lana said. Hermione noticed her now; she narrowed her eyes at her and stomped back over to Ginny who held the catalogue.

"I think you should wear an off zee shoulder one 'Ermione."

Lana was whispering something in Draco's ear; she saw his eyes light up. Fleur wasn't having anymore of this. She walked purposely over to them and sat down in between the two of them. This proved difficult for two reasons, one, Lana was sitting so closely to Draco, there wasn't a single gap in between and two, Lana wasn't as slim as Fleur was and she almost killed her after she was sat down.

"Draco, tell me what you want zee cake to be." She said sweetly. Malfoy didn't seem to notice Lana's absence; all he knew was that he was entranced by Fleur's eyes. Mrs. Weasley had seen Fleur's actions and she smiled to herself, over the past year, she had turned her into something she was incredibly proud of, a younger, and more pretty version of her.

"Ooh, Hermione, I like that one!" Ginny giggled girlishly.

"Yes, that one does look nice," Mrs. Weasley said, slightly disappointed that she hadn't decided on the other dress.

"I don't know, it's a bit long and skinny don't you think, a bit like a pencil." She said, spinning herself around on the podium to be able to see the dress from all angles.

"Trust you to compare a dress with an item of stationary!" Ginny laughed.

"Vhat do you zink Draco?" Fleur asked, once again distracting him from Lana, much to her annoyance. He burst out laughing when he saw her this time.

"Jeez Granger, I am not taking you up the aisle in _that._ You look like Frankenstein's Bride!"

"That's a muggle story Malfoy, how do you know about that?" she asked.

"Oh, come on, everyone's heard of it, and you look exactly like what I pictured his wife to be."

She sneered at him and ignored the assistants giggling, turning back to the mirror. The dress really was awful; it had a high silk collar, one that resembled something you would see on a vampire cloak. It was tight fitting all the way down to the ankles where it poofed out unfashionably. As much as she hated to admit it, she thought Malfoy was right; she did look like Frankenstein's Bride. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

"Can we please try something I want now?" she asked, grabbing the book back off Ginny.

"No, not until I've had my go," Fleur said, jumping up from between the two. She bounded over to them and took the book out of Hermione's hands.

"Ah, zis one." She cried pointing a dress out in the book to Hilary.

"Okay, dress number 345267," Hilary called, pointing her wand at Hermione's dress, it instantly changed.

"Ah!" Fleur squealed.

"Hermione, it's perfect." Ginny said happily. This time when Hermione looked in the mirror, she breathed a sigh of relief. It really was a nice dress. Very traditional. It had a V neck cut, with a tame skirt but floaty all the same. The bodice was satin, with encrusted diamante crystals.

"Hermione, you look wonderful," Mrs Weasley gushed, grabbing another tissue from her purse.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Ewww, come on Granger, that's disgusting," he cried pulling a face, "It still has that damn poofy skirt!"

"It's not as bad at that!"

"Find another one!" he called.

"Well perhaps you'd like to tell me which one to wear?" she yelled, throwing the book at him. He skimmed through the book until he stopped at a page.

"Ah, here, you should wear this," he told her, pointing his wand at her dress, "Dress number 659087."

Hermione shrieked when she saw what she was wearing; it was every Slytherins dream but a Gryffindor's nightmare. It was a forest green silk dress that hugged all her curves, or would do if she had any but even on her it was slutty.

"Perfect." Draco said happily.

"I want the other one," Hermione decided quickly charming herself into her old clothes.

"Ooh, zat one!" Fleur said.

Draco reluctantly paid for it and then it was time to go.

"I'll get an invitation to the wedding right?" Lana said.

"Um, I don't know-"

"No." Hermione said happily.

"I believe I was asking-"

"I don't care, it's my wedding too and I don't want you there." Hermione said.

"Draco doesn't want to marry you," Lana sneered.

Hermione feigned shock.

"What, I think you're mistaken, Draco and I are very much in love." She said wrapping and arm around his waist. Lana looked shocked.

"Isn't that right honey?" she giggled. Draco turned to glare at her. "Hilary we would love for you to come though." Hilary smiled and nodded. "And even if me and Malfoy aren't in love-"

"We don't even like each other," he muttered.

"Shut up Malfoy, it _still_ doesn't give you the right to flirt with him!" she said, before turning and walking down the street. "Thankyou for your help though Lana."

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur quickly caught up with her. Ginny stayed glaring at Lana, as was Blaise for some reason. Draco swore under his breath and left them there. Life with Hermione was going to be worse than he thought if she wouldn't even let him flirt!

**a/n This is up early, but I wrote it when I wrote the other chapter so I thought I'd post it now. Hope you enjoyed it. Thankyou for all the reviews, as you know if you don't review, I won't post, so go ahead and review.**

**Review Responses**

Gone-Goonie – Here is your upload, Harry Potter comes out soon! Well in 3 months.

B.C. Company – That's what I try to do! LOL

OCfanMelissa – Ah, that's alright, it is after all your penname, I'm not complaining, does it mean you like the O.C? Only joking, I love that programme too!

Elemental Dragon – Thankyou!

mysteriouscharm – Blaise is sweet, well in my story at least!

fashionqueen – Have no fear, I'd love to get a flame, it would be so cool, so for all you readers out there who are thinking, 'Oh my god this is so rubbish', tell me!

Rose-Red501 – Nope, I can't stand those fics where they do fall in love right away!

Raye Wolf – All part of his arrogance!

God'sGirl88 – She can wear a dress; she bought it in this chapter.

Malfoy-Jacky – That is a brilliant idea, I might use it, Thanks, or I could have him fall in it. Can I use it? Please?

Soaker – Well, because, she isn't technically Malfoy yet.

Mugglegirl07 – That's exactly what I think.

**Poll – Would you prefer a Harry/Ginny romance or a Ginny/Blaise?**


	8. Professor Snape

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, the brilliant, wonderful, magnificent JK Rowling does!

After She Wakes

Chapter 8

Coral Candy

Four hours later, they were just about finished with the shopping. They were having a snack in a small cafe, much like the one the girls had gone to that morning, only it wasn't that one because Draco and Blaise had flat out refused to be caught dead in there. The two boys were slumped down in their chairs, apparently exhausted by the days work. Blaise of course was more subtle and wasn't complaining as much as Draco.

"Well I think we're just about done here," Mrs. Weasley said, checking the list she had brought with her, smiling as she managed to tick off another few items.

"Thank Merlin," Draco cried, throwing his arms up in the air for effect. It didn't have any; everyone seemed to be deeply engrossed in eating their food.

"Oh 'Ermione, I loved zee cake you picked, it looked delicious. All zat frosting and cream." Fleur said excitedly.

Hermione had taken a shine to Fleur, she really wasn't as bad as the rest of the Weasley's made out, they didn't dislike her as much as they had done, but the younger Weasley children, i.e. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, were still quite frosty with her. Hermione felt sorry for her, she was considering making her another one of her bridesmaids, Ginny wouldn't be too happy but she could deal with that.

"I know, listen there's something I want to ask you Fleur." she said. Fleur looked up surprised, she also looked slightly worried, and after all, her only experiences with Hermione had not exactly been friendly ones.

"Will you be my bridesmaid?" she asked, looking hopeful. Ginny's jaw dropped, she could see it out of the corner of her eye. Fleur beamed happily.

"Of course, I'd love to," she smiled. Draco tutted and rolled his eyes at Blaise who agreed half-heartedly and nodded.

"Come on, we need to get back to the school," Draco told them, standing and brushing the crumbs off of his robes. Hermione looked at her watch to see that for once, he was right. She smiled at Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny was still furiously glaring at her. 'Ah well,' she thought, she'd just have to live with Ginny's mood.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mr. Potter, I assume that from all the chatter I can hear over hear, you have finished the assignment?" Professor Snape asked icily, his eyes beating down on him.

"No Professor." Harry said confidently, he was in his seventh year now and no longer afraid of what Snape said or did.

"Just keep it down over here!" he snapped and briskly walked back to the front of the room. Ron rolled his eyes to Harry, who glared behind his back.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

It seemed that the potions master had eyes in the back of his head. Hermione glared at them both, they always seemed to drag her into whatever trouble they got into. She walked up to the front of the classroom to collect the ingredients for the potion they were making that day. She was muttering under her breath, something about Harry and Ron.

"Watch it Granger!" a voice cried out to her left. She hissed under her breath before turning to face the stuck-up-prick she had the misfortune to call a fiancé.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" she asked sweetly, Snape was watching them with curious eyes and she knew he wouldn't turn down a chance to dock points from Gryffindor. It was definitely safer to be nice, even though she was practically gagging.

"Just watch where you're going!" he snapped, he too was fully aware of his head of house watching them. Hermione nodded and continued to collect her herbs. Draco did too. Once she got back to her work area, Ron just nodded sympathetically and Harry was patting her on the shoulder. She was thankful for them at times like this; they knew how much she hated Draco, for they did too.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, taking the wooden spoon away from him and slapping him out of the way and over towards Ron who she had already banished from coming within a foot of the potion.

"What, I was stirring it!" he cried out defensively as he slumped down next to Ron. Hermione grabbed the book and shoved it under his nose.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"It says stir!"

"What _direction?_"

Harry looked back down and gulped silently as he read the words. Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well?"

"Anti-clockwise."

"Exactly, you were stirring _clockwise_. Goodness knows you've probably messed it up already, I was pretty sure Ron had when he added those Pixie Fern leaves." she grumbled. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to silently copying up the work.

"Here, tell me the _exact_ instruction though," she said handing him the potions book.

"Stir the potion once anti-clockwise and add the roots. Stir ten times clockwise until it turns a dull brown color." Harry read. Hermione nodded and went back to work.

"Ginny says that you asked Phlegm to be your bridesmaid." Ron commented about five minutes later. Hermione rolled her eyes and carried on.

"So?" she asked shrugging.

"She's not happy about it; she says you didn't even consult her first."

"Ron, it's my wedding, I can have whoever I like in it." she said.

"It's your wedding to Malfoy. That changes some things. It's not as if you want to get married." Ron pointed out. She growled under her breath, he just had to remind her.

"It's still _my_ wedding! Not Ginny's! If I wanted to have Fleur as my maid of honor I would! Just because I'm marrying ferret boy doesn't mean I'm not entitled to have a decent wedding." she fumed; people were starting to look over.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, he was looking warily at the ever growing audience, and he saw that Draco and his friends had still yet to notice Hermione's performance.

"Not now Harry!" she cried.

"Well if you really want a big wedding perhaps you should have thought about it before you went and chose Malfoy as your one true love!" he cried. She gasped; he thought she had _chosen _him?

"You know perfectly well Ronald Weasley that I would not _choose_ to marry Draco Malfoy!"

Harry glanced around again, the Slytherins had now noticed and Draco was looking on with interest, even Professor Snape was watching the exchange with a particular curiosity.

"Well we really don't know that do we? For all we know you could have been snogging Malfoy behind our backs! Couldn't you?"

Hermione's eyes bulged; Harry groaned inwardly, that was not the right thing to say. It was obvious that Hermione was stressing and Ron was making her worse.

"Come on Weasel, even you should know that I don't kiss woodland creatures!" Draco drawled.

"You're one to talk ferret boy!" Hermione yelled lunging for him. He toppled over with the force of having Hermione come crashing into him. They were both knocked to the ground, Hermione desperately trying to hit him but he caught her wrists and they were both rolling around trying to attack. The audience left their potions and crowded round cheering.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they chanted, most of them wanting Hermione to win, for although many people respected Draco, not many actually liked him. It seemed as though Professor Snape decided to intervene at this point, because he came striding up between the desks and instantly body locked them. They both fell flat on there backs and lay there staring up at the teacher.

"Granger, Malfoy, I expected better from you two! Detention tonight at 8 o'clock!" he snapped, "Oh and Weasley, fifty points from Gryffindor for your performance." Groans could be heard throughout the dungeon.

"You'll be serving Detention with Professor Hagrid." He told them as the rest of the class left the dungeon, "In the forbidden forest."

**A/N - I am soooooooo sorry I kept you waiting _this_ long for the next chapter, I had major writers block (as you can probably tell from this chapter). The good news is I've lost it and the next chapter is almost finished, all it needs is editing. I'll have it up by Friday if I get lots of lovely reviews, if not, it'll be next week, late next week. So you know what to do, Review!**

**Also I am looking for someone to be my beta, I just need someone to read through the chapters before I post, please tell me in your reviews if you would be willing to do this, I would be most grateful.**

**Thankyou for all the reviews I got, I love reading them so much!**

**As you can probably tell, it's not my finest work, or my longest, but this chapter was necessary.**

**Thankyou so much to; **Gone-Goonie, B.C. Company, OCfanMelissa, Elemental Dragon, mysteriouscharm, fashionqueen, Rose-Red501, Raye Wolf, God'sGirl88, Malfoy-Jacky, Soaker, mugglegirl07, Bookworm1214, DarkPrincessPyro99, Weaselbee and Elemental Dragon1.

**The poll is still on, Should there be a Ginny/Blaise or a Harry/Ginny romance. I've had a couple of results already and so far Blaise/Ginny is winning.**

**Any kind of feedback will be greatly appreciated! **

**Coral Candy**

**Laura**


	9. Detention With Hagrid

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, the brilliant, wonderful, magnificent JK Rowling does!

After She Wakes

Chapter 9

Coral Candy

Later on that evening, Hermione was watching the clock hands turn, and slowly make their way to the eight o'clock mark. She was absolutely dreading this detention, the fact that it was with Hagrid seemed to ease her mind a little as she knew he would take her side on the matter. She was eating dinner with Ginny and her friends, Harry had tried to convince her to eat with them, but the thought of even looking at Ron at the moment made her boil with anger, the thought that Ron didn't trust her enough to be able to believe that the only feelings she harboured for Malfoy were anything other than those of hatred was disgusting.

Right now, Harry eyes were burning into the side of her skull, she was determined not to look at him, and she had succeeded in this up until now. She turned to face him angrily, trying to ignore the blur of red and peach sitting next to him. He was looking at her with pleading eyes, she knew he hated it when they argued because he was always caught in the middle, but being male, he felt that he had to take Ron's side most of the time in fear of being ignored that night in the dormitories. He mouthed something to her, something that she couldn't quite make out. She shrugged her shoulders. He said it again and this time she caught it. "_He's sorry"._

'Right he's sorry' she thought to herself. He was just sorry because he needed to borrow her notes from_ all _today's classes. She turned away from him and tried to indulge herself in Ginny's conversation about the next trip to Hogsmeade but the thought that 8 o'clock was edging closer was playing in the corner of her mind. At a quarter to, she made the decision to make her way down to Hagrid's hut.

9999999999999999999999999999999999

"Ya early Malfoy!" Hagrid bellowed from where he was standing outside of his hut to where Malfoy was standing, leaning casually against a tree with his arms folded, that famous smirk plastered on his features about fifty feet away.

"Yes, well you see I couldn't wait for detention with my favourite professor and my favourite Gryffindor." he grinned. Hagrid gave him a dirty look and went back to feeding Fang.

"Yeh, well you can stay over there until eight! I ain' putting up with ya nonsense for any longer tha' I have to. Ruddy Snape, getting me to do this! Ya just lucky that Hermione's gonna be her' too!"

Draco raised an eyebrow; he rolled his eyes and went back to the gruelling task of studying his nails, which is how Hermione found him not two minutes later. She tutted gracefully, really he was more in touch with his feminine side than she was! He turned around at her tutting and the smirk was immediately back in place on his face.

"Granger." He acknowledged her.

"Malfoy." She said curtly, nodding his way before striding down to where Hagrid was pulling weeds from a planting patch in his 'garden' or what he called his garden anyway. He watched her embrace Hagrid warmly and he shivered involuntarily, to him, the idea of hugging that half giant was repulsive. He slowly made his way towards the pair, he knew that Hagrid was going to take Hermione's side; he couldn't understand why his own House Master had given him detention with this biased creature.

"Now, come along the pair o' ya." Hagrid called behind him as he wandered into the Forbidden Forest. Draco gulped as he looked into the misty darkness. The entire place was covered in dark trees. He hated the place. Hermione jogged along to catch up with Hagrid, not wanting to be left behind, Draco quickly caught up with them.

9999999999999999999999999

"How much farther is it?" Hermione asked tiredly, they had been walking for what seemed like days but had actually only been a couple of hours.

"No much, we should be coming to the clearing any minute now." Hagrid called from about thirty feet ahead. Hermione and Draco had dropped behind very quickly, not being able to keep up with the professor. Hagrid, who had noticed that he was walking solo about half an hour into their trek had slowed right down so they were in sight. Hermione and Draco had been walking side by side in silence for the past hour and a half and even to Draco, who was used to being silent, was finding it unbearable and very uncomfortable. Hermione was practically dying, she wasn't sure if she had spent this long standing so close to somebody without saying anything.

"Stupid great oaf" Draco started to mumble under his breath in the hope that Hermione would mistake it for him talking to her. His plan worked.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"I didn't say anything." Draco said, waiting for her to start up a conversation.

"Oh," was all she said. They went back to their silent walk.

999999999999999999999999999

As it turned out, 'any minute now' turned into another hour's hike into the forest. By the time they got there, Hermione and Draco's legs were numb.

"Aha!" Hagrid cried out gleefully as the trio came into a clearing, not big, but a clearing.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Draco asked grumpily as he collapsed onto a tree trunk nearby. Hermione sat quietly on the floor.

"Professo' Dumbledore has asked me to pick some of these pine cones for the upcoming holy union of two students." Hagrid told them, not wanting to mention the word 'wedding' in front of Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes, he was slowly coming to accept the fact that he was going to marry Hermione Granger, accept it didn't mean liking it though, he couldn't understand by she hated being reminded of it though. Surely she would want to come to accept the fact that she was getting married before she actually did. Hermione's face set like stone. Hagrid looked guilty as hell.

"Yeh, well anyways, he wants these pine cones." Hagrid continued, trying to keep the subject of why they needed them separate.

"Why on earth does he want pine cones, surely you didn't need to take us all the way out into this bloody clearing in the forbidden forest just to pick up pine cones! The old fool could have got us to go to Hogsmeade Village for that, or better yet, had them imported and got us to write lines! It'd be better than standing out here in the middle of the night!" Draco cried, enraged.

"Yeh, well ya see, these pine cones are silver, and Professo' Dumbledore wants them to be silver at the… the… the ceremony." He finished lamely.

"Ever heard of a muggle thing called Paint?" Draco cried, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be superior by the fact that he hated all things muggle. Hermione and Hagrid turned to look incredulously at him. Draco blushed and mumbled something about a course in Muggle Studies that they had been forced to take in their first year at Hogwart's. Hermione remembered the course very well, she had of course aced it, as well as every other muggle born student in their year. Harry had passed with flying colours too. As she remembered, Draco had got quite a high grade in the class as well.

"Yeh, well I dunno whether the headmaster's heard of that stuff, 'paint'. Hagrid said, bending over and rummaging through a pile of leaves, "he says he wants these littl' beauties". He told them, standing up and holding out a silver pine cone. Hermione could tell that even if Professor Dumbledore had heard of paint (which she was fairly sure he had) he would want these pine cones anyway. They lit up the clearing in a silvery light, coating everything in its path with a silver mist.

"He wants 500 of these."

"_500?_" Draco and Hermione asked simultaneously and incredulously.

"Yeh, well they're not that hard to find, not once ya find the first couple, they giv' you the ligh' you see." Hagrid said, placing the first silver pine cone on the tree trunk that Draco was sitting on. Draco scanned the floor and sure enough he could begin to spot several of the pine cones.

"Well, come along then, chop chop. Malfoy's right when he says it's the middle of the night, and like it or not, you two still have classes tomorrow."

Hermione and Draco began to search through the piles of leaves and at the bases of the tree trunks for the silver pine cones, and soon there was a big pile of them in the centre of the clearing.

99999999999999999999999999

"Well I'd say that's enough." Hagrid said, looking at the massive lump of cones.

"I should bloody well think so too, that wasn't a detention that was practically slave labour!" Draco said, collapsing on the tree trunk next to the original pine cone and stared up at the pile of cones that had to be getting up to about his own height.

"Have we got to take them back?" Hermione asked, looking and sounding exhausted. She collapsed onto the trunk next to Draco. He glanced at her wearily, she looked as if she was about to drop dead on him, or at least drop asleep.

"No, we're goin' to get the house elves come and fetch them tomorro'" Hagrid said, noticing Hermione's tiredness.

"No, it's alright, we'll help you take them down now" Hermione said determinedly not liking the thought of the house elves being subjected to taking down the enormous pile of cones. Draco snickered at her, damn her and her SPEW. He wasn't going to be taking down any pine cones tonight, all he wanted to do was relax in the Slytherin dormitories. So he wasn't sure where she was going with this 'we'.

"Dumbledore doesn't want them taken down tonight, he wants them tomorrow, you heard the man, lets go." Draco said standing and preparing himself for the three hour hike back to the school.

"Well, alright, but I'll help you bring them down tomorrow then Hagrid." Hermione said, surprising herself that she was actually doing something that Malfoy had told her to do.

99999999999999999999

Three hours later they made it back to the school grounds, barely awake, but alive at least. Having stumbled half asleep into Draco at least seven times on the way back, Hermione bid Hagrid a hasty farewell and practically ran back to the Gryffindor tower with Draco not two minutes behind her.

Needless to say the next day two students very nearly got another detention for falling asleep on their desks.

END OF CHAPTER NINE

_Author's Note – I'm so very sorry for keeping you waiting this long, I don't expect you to forgive me, just please accept my apology. I had this chapter written ages ago, and then my computer system broke and had to be totally and completely reloaded, all my documents disappeared, so I've tried to rewrite this chapter about five times. Also, after Goblet of Fire came out last year, I got a major case of writer's block, my passion for Draco/Hermione stories disappeared and I moved on to Fleur/Cedric, I then wrote a one shot for that Ship and didn't read or write any Draco/Hermione material for about three months. Luckily last night, I suddenly got an urge to write some more of this story and here I am begging for your forgiveness today. _

_Thankyou so much to all of the people who left reviews, but apparently you aren't allowed to thank reviewers individually anymore. I'll be eternally thankful to anyone who reviews._

_Laura  
_


	10. Morning Of The Dreaded

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's contents, I only own this plot.**

**After She Wakes – Chapter Ten – Morning Of The Dreaded**

Not two weeks later saw Hermione and Draco on the morning of their wedding. They had been given the whole day off to get ready for the event, which was to take place in the afternoon. The rest of the school were off-timetable for the afternoon as well so Hermione and Draco only had the peace and quiet of their dormitories for about four hours.

"I don't believe I'm doing this Ginny." Hermione said pacing the room back and forth. Ginny had been given the day off too seeing as her parents and Mrs. Weasley couldn't make it to the school until lunchtime. Draco was sitting with his own mother and father in the Slytherin dormitories.

"Don't worry Hermione, it'll be fine. I mean I know you are getting married to Malfoy, but think of the benefits!" Ginny told her taking a hold of Hermione's arms and sitting her down on the bed besides her.

"_Benefits? What benefits! _There is absolutely NO good that can come of this marriage!" She cried hysterically.

"If Malfoy wasn't your 'true love' then you wouldn't have woken up when he kissed you." She said making air quotes with her hands. Hermione visibly shuddered when she was reminded of that awful day not even a month ago when Malfoy had been forced to kiss her. Harry, Ron and Ginny had told her the story in detail after she had been told that she was to marry Malfoy.

"Ginny, it was like the kiss from the devil. Anybody with any taste and morals would have woken up when that _that _THING kissed them. I would rather lay in a coma now than have to marry the enemy!"

"_Hermione!_" Ginny cried shaking her friend by the shoulders, "You don't mean that, think of me! Think of what Ron and Harry would do without you."

"I know, I know but oh my gosh I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm too young to get married, I wanted to get my own apartment, maybe move to another country; I wanted to make sure I had a stable job and career before I even _considered _getting married. Even _considered_ dating _seriously!_"

There was a knock at the door and Ginny rushed to open it, seeming pleased for the distraction from Hermione's moaning. She had stayed up half the night with her, trying to calm her down as she hyperventilated and cried into her pillow. She saw Professor McGonagall standing outside holding a box and looking rather uncomfortable.

"Miss Weasley, I need to see Miss Granger," She said gesturing to the bag in her hands.

"Of course, Hermione and I were just about to start getting ready." She said opening the door further to allow the head of Gryffindor into the dormitory. Hermione had stretched across her bed and now lay with her face in her pillow.

"We were not!" came a muffled voice, "I am not getting dressed up to marry that _that…"_

_"_Perfectly respectable individual who may I remind you is a fellow Prefect of yours?" Ginny offered quietly as she noted Professor McGonagall's expression at seeing her star student having a tantrum on her bed.

"No! And please we all know _why _he is a prefect - Snape. No! What I mean to say was Troglodyte! That's what he is! Nothing more than an evil, ferrety, malicious… Professor McGonagall!" Hermione cried in a much more civil and optimistic tone, "I didn't know you were here." She glared at Ginny and sat up and straightened her blouse and hair out.

"Yes well, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you, he said that perhaps you could wear it for _luck_." She said sympathetically. Hermione caught onto this and nodded gratefully. She took the box from her and opened it, inside was a necklace. Gasps left Ginny and Hermione's mouth. It was what looked to be a solid white gold chain and on the end lay the pendant of a bronze eagle. The precision and detail in the pendant was incredible and Hermione and Ginny found themselves lost in the winding engravings on it. The eagle's eyes were made from a midnight blue jewel.

"It was Rowena Ravenclaw's. You reminded him, and I so much of her. Her creative talent, sharp wit, wisdom and intelligence. It's a wonder the Sorting Hat didn't place you there, not that I mind of course."

Hermione's eyes welled up at the compliment she was receiving from her head of house, she had the sudden urge and temptation to reach put and hug the older woman, she of course refrained from even attempting to do so, even in the midst of a particular soft and deserving moment.

"Thank you Professor, this means so much to me." Was all that Hermione managed to say. Ginny was still staring down in awe at the jewellery piece.

"Well, I will leave you to get back to getting ready, we will see you soon I suppose." She nodded towards Ginny before saying, "Miss Weasley."

"Professor." She waved a hand in the direction of the door as a farewell. As soon as it clicked shut a squeal elicited from Ginny.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, have you seen that thing! It's huge!" She cried still holding the box and taking the pendant out of its casing to inspect it closer.

"I know I'm touched, but it doesn't change the fact that I have to marry Malfoy in about six hours."

"Right! Of course, and it's going to take at least five and a half to get ready, we should get to work." She told her putting the necklace back in the box and carefully placing it on the bed besides Hermione.

"I don't see why I should, I mean seriously, dressing up for Malfoy? I don't think so!"

"Hermione, you bought the dress, you have to wear it! You picked it out and everything! You seemed to want it at the time."

"I wasn't thinking clearly, I mean people get dressed up at weddings for the one they love. I don't even dislike Malfoy, _hate _is the right word."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and grabbed her make-up case and brush and walked to the bathroom connected to the dormitory. She came back out glaring at Hermione.

"Bathroom!" She said pointing to the door. Hermione looked questionably at her, noting that her tone was not a happy one, she opened her mouth to respond but Ginny got there first. "Now!" Hermione shut her mouth and obeyed her younger friend by walking to the bathroom and sitting at the vanity as she wanted.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"… should be _illegal!_" came the angry voice from the Slytherin dormitories. Lucius Malfoy was pacing the room while his wife carefully fixed the tie round her son's neck.

"Lucius, please, calm down." She pleaded calmly with him. She looked up at the distressed look on her son's face and she knew that he was bothering him.

"That old fool wouldn't even speak to me, I have a good mind to speak to the ministry about this, I mean he should make a point of being able to speak to concerned parents whenever they need to!"

"Lucius." She said a bit more fiercely this time. She brushed the blonde hair the same shade as her own out of Draco's eyes and smiled gently at him, hoping to coax a smile out of him. It didn't work; the same miserable scowl had been planted on his face for the past sixteen hours.

"Do you not care Narcissa? Our son, our _son, _is being forced to marry a mudblood! And a friend of Harry Potter's at that!"

"Lucius, you know how I hate that word." She told him wincing when he spat out 'mudblood'.

"His life is ruined! Ruined, ruined, ruined!" He cried practically jumping up and down with rage.

"Lucius!" Narcissa shouted, Lucius glanced at his wife only mildly surprised, he had known it was coming, from the start of his rant he had known that he would get himself get so worked up about it that his wife would eventually snap.

"_You _are not the one being forced to marry this girl, Draco is, so I have no idea why you are moaning more that he is. Secondly, his life is not ruined! He can still go on to do what he wants, marriage doesn't force anybody to do anything."

Narcissa moved to the bed to sit besides her son, he was staring at his hands, he hadn't said a word to them apart from 'Hello' since they had arrived earlier that morning. She was worried about him, the realization that he was getting married to a girl he didn't even love was being ground in to him, a lot more harshly than he would have liked.

"Draco?" She asked. He looked up at her, his eyes seemingly emotionless to any other person, any other person than his mother. She knew that he was sad and disappointed; she knew that despite other people's beliefs, her son wanted to marry a woman that he loved. She also knew that underneath it all, there would come a time when Draco and Hermione Granger would learn to accept each other. She didn't expect either of them to realize it now, but in time she knew that they would learn to live with each other and maybe even love.

END OF CHAPTER TEN

_Authors Notes – Wow, February? That was the last time I updated? I am sooooo sorry; the good news is I updated I suppose though. I originally planned to have this chapter paired with the actual wedding chapter but then halfway through writing this I realized it would be far too long and it would take me far too long t update so the next chapter will be the wedding ceremony. I decided to like Narcissa in this ff so she isn't evil, I don't think I want to make Lucius as evil as he is portrayed to be either but I'm not sure about that yet._

_Please review, I love reviews, it's reading those that make me want to update more. _

_Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed, I love you all._

_Hope you all are well;_

_LJ_

_X x x x_


End file.
